myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firepaw's Choice
Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:02, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Prologue An orange she-cat walked ''into the WindClan camp, and quietly as she could, she was expecting kits. And soon. A black tom saw her. "Waterfeather, how are you?" asked the tom. "Fine, Silverbreeze. But the kits are almost...." Watefeather fell to the ground. "They are coming!" Silverbreeze whispered, he wasn't a medicne cat, the only thing he could do now was hope. Th first kit came out, he licked it as much as he could, it was breathing, it was alive. It had gray fur but its eyes were not open yet, of course. He looked at it. "A tom," he told Waterfeather. The she-cat bit her lip, it hurt like something that she had never felt before she closed her eyes, feeling a second kit come. It came out and she then saw it, her mate licked it. The couple was forbidden. Waterfeather was from RiverClan, and Silverbeeze WindClan, it was not allowed for them to be together, and she was now having her and Silverbeeze's secret kits. Silverbreeze looked at the orange and white kit, "Another tom," he said. The last kit was born, he licked and then stared. This one was orange and black, the youngest was a tom as well. "What now?" asked Waterfeather. "Cats will ask questions, should I bring them to RiverClan, or should you take them to WindClan?" "The two older ones can go with you," Silverbreeze said. "But I wish to take the last." Waterfeather nodded. "I will name the first Stonekit, for his stone-colored fur. The second can be Shadekit, from the shade of the tree. What are you planning on naming the last?" Silverbreeze shrugged as he watched the young kits. Stonekit slammed hard into his youngest brother, pushing him away from his past location. he youngest kit hissed at Stonekit, and sunk his teeth hard his ear. Stonekit flinched and rolled away. "Firekit," said Silverbeeze. "I name the last kit, Firekit." Chapter One ''Firekit rolled onto his back ''he swatted the face of the older tom, shoving him onto his back. He swatted at his face, and bit down sharply on his face, he pushed the cat down, using all of his might, the cat had gotten away before but he wouldn't again. Firekit wouldn't let him. No one, no one, got away with anything when Firekit watched. He swatted the cats throat, blood poured from his attacker's throat and he let out a screech of pain, his breathing stopped and he fell silent. Firekit, the feircesome warrior, had won again. "Good job, Firekit." said Wolfkit, stumbling to his feet. "You are getting better," "Claws in, Firekit." Silverbreeze said, from where he had been watching the kits play. "They were dad!" Firekit protested. "They always are." "I don't want you to kill anyone before you have even started your apprenticeship," Silverbreeze said. "It was just pretend." Firekit said. "Wolfkit's fine." "Better then fine," Silverbreeze turned to the gray tom kit. "You are almost an apprentice, I gather?" Wolfkit nodded. "Almost," Wolfkit agreed. "And Firekit only has a little while longer, himself. Three moons? Four moons?" Wolfkit looked playfully at the tom kit. "Oh, you just wait!" Firekit said, "They might say I am to young now, but they no idea what I will be like! One day, I will be a warrior. No one will ever break into WindClan's camp again! And when I am leader, there will be no more of this age restricions WindClan has now." "''When ''you are leader?" Silverbeeze asked. "Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy." "Wolfkit!" A voice called, and Firekit rolled his eyes. Well, well, well," he mumbled. "If it isn't Thornpaw." She was barely even an apprentice, but she wouldn't let anyone forget it. "I was speaking to the leader," she told Wolfkit, ignoring Firekit. "He wants to speak with you. Once you are an apprentice, the leader speaks with you often. When you are not busy, that is. But of course, you wouldn't know about that quite yet--it happens when you are older." "Thornpaw," Firekit said, "Just because you have a cool new den, a name that ends with 'paw, and the ability to leave camp, doesn't mean you are better then any of us." "Well, at least I have that," Thornpaw said. "You have none of those things, Firekit." "But he does have something you don't have," said a new voice. "Humility." "''Thank you," ''Firekit said, proudly. "Nevermind," said the voice. "Scrap that," Silverkit, Wolfkit's sister, emerged with the darkness of the cave. "Thronpaw," Wolfkit said. "You wanted to tell us something?" "Oh, right!" Thornpaw said. "You will have to excuse her, Wolfkit." Silverkit said. "All of those conversations that she has with the leader--it must be hard for her to remember all of them." "He says you two are about to become apprentices," Thornpaw said. "I, however, wouldn't let you after all this." "You will be able to tell him, soon enough." Firekit said. "From what I hear, you two chill out with each other daily, I am sure that, if he had any question about what to do, he would not to turn to his deputy, a great warrior with lots of skill, but rather to a new apprentice." "He didn't say anything about you becoming an apprentice, Firekit." Thornkit said. "Did I ask if he did?" Firekit asked. "Play nice, kid." Silverbreeze said, sternly. "I don't think you will act much better then her when you are an apprentice." "Yes, I will." Firekit said. "I will be an apprentice soon, and then everyone will see what I can do!" Chapter Two Firekit was watching the apprenticeship of Silverkit and Wolfkit start, and frankly he wasn't quite enjoying it. How come they got to be apprentices before him just because they were a few moons older? It didn't seem fair or right, but no one asked what he thought of it. He shot a glare at Thornpaw, who had given him a look so smug that it sent a chill down his spine. "Firekit," Silverbreeze said, warningly. "Yeah?" Firekit asked, as Thornpaw licked her paw in a way so....so....''smug that Firekit was suprised her big head did not pull her down onto the ground. "Stop making faces at Thornpaw," Silverbreeze continued. "This is a big day for Silverkit, and for Wolfkit, you don't want to ruin it for them, do you?" "No, of course I don't." Firekit said. "But Thornpaw....." "Hasn't done anything but you that can't become an apprentice yet, which you can't because you are just too young." Silverbreeze said. "I know you don't like seeing your friends become apprentices when you can't be one, but you will be one is just a few moons. It isn't that bad. I know that waiting is hard, but it has to be done." "She was shooting me looks, dad!" Firekit protested. How come his father couldn't see it? It was clear---really clear. "Smug looks!" "She was smiling at you." Silverbreeze corrected. "In a smug way!" Firekit said, adults only what was right in front of them, but Firekit saw more then that. Firekit saw the whole world. Flamestar, WindClan's leader, took a deep breath. "Silverkit and Wolfkit, you two are ready to become apprentices, join me." Flamestar said, awkwardly. Wolfkit pretty much tripped over his sister in his eagerness to stand next to the leader, she gave him a look that toally said; "How is my brother such an idiot?" The two walked to the top, and Flamestar smiled. "Silverkit, you will now be called 'Silverpaw' and Rabbitleap will be your mentor." Firekit grinned. Rabbitleap wasn't too bad, but that wasn't the good part, the good part was how annoyed Thornpaw looked; she wasn't much younger then Rabbitleap, but Rabbitleap already had an apprentice of her own and Thornpaw wasn't quite a warrier yet. "Wolfkit," Silverbreeze said, "You will be called 'Wolfpaw' and my deputy, Silverbreeze, can be your mentor." The ceremony ended and Firekit looked around for Wolfpaw and Silverpaw, he couldn't find Silverpaw, but he spotted Wolfpaw purring. "Hey, Wolfpaw!" Firekit said, running over to him. "You have the greatest mentor ever! My father....he is so awesome. You are lucky, friend." Wolfpaw nooded. "Where is he?" he asked. "Sorry that he couldn't be your mentor, I know that is what you wanted." "He was at the ceremony with me, so he must be around somewhere." Firekit said. "And that is alright, I did want that, but he will be a great mentor to you." Firekit was happy for Wolfpaw, he didn't care about Silverbreeze not being his mentor, after all....while that would have been great, Silverbreeze was still his father and that would never change. The next few days were not the best for Firekit, he was board. It was bad enough that he was the only kit in the nursery, but Wolfpaw had totally pulled a Thornpaw---he didn't seem to think that Firekit was worth his time anymore, now that he was older. And Silverbreeze always seemed to be out on patrols or training Wofpaw--or both. But Firekit decided that things would ''change, and he was going to make that happen. Because he was a kit, he wasn't allowed to go and hang out in the apprentice's den without a reaso---a "reason" just meant that he could only go if one of the apprentices invited him, or if he was told to by a warrior---but he didn't care. He thought the restriction was unreasonable, for one thing, he was going if there to see all of the importent things Wolfpaw was up to, and he was going to see him. He entered the den, choosing what he was going to say, only to find himself face to face with Thornpaw. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You aren't an apprentice." "So I gathered." Firekit said, feircely. "Have you seen Wolfpaw?" "Does it matter to you?" she asked. "Why don't you just go back to the nursery??" "Of course it matters to me!" Firekit said. Thornpaw thought she knew ''everything, but she didn't know anything in Firekit's mind. "Wolfpaw's my friend, and the nursery is boring." "He is on patrol." Thornpaw said. "Which means he is out of camp." "Out of camp?" Firekit asked, he knew there was an out of camp, but he had never really thought about it before, it was sort of one of those things you know are real, but you never think will happen to you even if they could. Firekit had never left camp before, he had never even thought about it, but hearing about someone as close to him as Wolfpaw being out of camp made him think of it differently. "You mean--cats leave camp, often?" He knew kits weren't allowed to, so it had never crossed his mind that he would leave, he always dreamed of being an apprentice, but he never thought about that. "Of course!" Thornpaw said. "Where have ''you ''been the past three moons?" "The world didn't start when you become an apprentice, Thornpaw." Firekit said, he knew that three moons ago, but he was still quite young, newborn in fact, had been when she became an apprentice. "Cats left camp before you were even born. Anyway, so Wolfpaw's out of camp?" "Yes,' Thornpaw said. "So is Silverpaw. But you can't go since you not an apprentice yet." Firekit wasn't listening to that last part. "Then why are you in here?" "I am cleaning the nests," explained Thornpaw. "It was my turn." "Sounds quite intresting." Firekit said. "Well, see you around." "And what are ''you ''doing?" asked Thornpaw. She didn't know Firekit very well, but you didn't have to in order to know his plan. "The undoable!" Firekit said, his eyes gleaming. "I am leaving camp." Chapter Three lolololololol my name is ScREEn savErr Category:Non-canon Category:Fanfictions Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Safe